


Distance

by InsaneCaliGurl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneCaliGurl/pseuds/InsaneCaliGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve Hagar has been with FCW for 7 months when Roman Reigns is signed. These two people couldn't get along even if they tried and Roman just loves to get under her skin. Their friends are loyal and the enemies can't stop spreading rumors. Insults, arguments and surprises plague these two. Will they learn to co-exist or will they keep their distance? (Multiple pairing & Oc's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samoan Annoyance

Chapter 1 - Samoan Annoyance

Genevieve Hagar growled as her angry jade eyes scanned the hallway. She stepped into the ladies locker room of the FCW –Florida Championship Wrestling- arena. She couldn’t believe the ADUACITY of that over grown ape Roman FUCKING Reigns. Just because his family was part of the huge Samoan Dynasty didn’t give him the right to talk to her like that. He acted like she shouldn’t be a diva, like she didn’t work her fuckin ass off to get to where she was. She’d been in FCW 7 months before Roman was signed. FCW was the developmental company that WWE –World Wrestling Entertainment- put all their rookie wrestlers through before calling them up to the main roster.

She wanted to head butt him every time he made a smart ass comment about her being Princess Genevieve. Princess? Where the fuck did he get that idea? She could take an ass whoppin by the biggest diva in WWE and FCW and dish it out just as hard, but thanks to Corey Graves. She went on one fuckin date with that little stinking idiot and suddenly she was his ‘pet’ now. Just the thought made her gag. And thanks’ to Summer Rae’s big mouth; she could spread rumors faster than a wild fire being sprayed with gasoline. 

“Oh mio Dio, non posso credere che il nervo di questo - questo APE!!”

Sophia Dasher looked over from her seat and chuckled. “Okay English girl! I don’t understand all that non posse stuff you are shooting off in Italian. But I’d venture to say since your Italian is speeding from your lips; Roman must’ve pissed you off again.” She understood the word ape and chuckled again. “What did the ape do now?” She asked.

Genevieve took a deep breath. “I was getting in some training with William (Regal) when he told me I had to get my princess training somewhere else because the real wrestlers had to get their ring time in; then told me to get my talentless ass out of the ring.” She sighed heavily. “I don’t really understand where he gets all the princess stuff.” After the life she’d had growing up she was far from a princess and knew it.

They had been signed 7 months apart but for some reason they never seemed to see eye to eye on anything. They were constantly bumping heads and if he wasn’t such a dick she wouldn’t mind getting to know him, but for now she would loathe him every time she saw him. Genevieve shook her head as she walked back out and went towards the gym in the training arena. She needed the treadmill badly before she ended up swinging at someone. She pulled her dark auburn corkscrew curls back into a ponytail before shoving her earbuds in and turning on a little Three Days Grace she pushed the speed on the treadmill until it was her perfect pace of ‘go fast or go home’.

Genevieve had been born in Venice Italy. When she was 17 her parents were killed in a car accident and she was sent to the states to live with her Uncle. She never thought of herself as better than anyone. Genevieve rolled her eyes when Roman walked into the gym. She closed her eyes as she continued to run. Her balance and speed were perfect on the treadmill. Running was first and second nature to her. When William Regal and Dusty Rhodes would train all the wrestlers and Divas together, they’d make them run around the building a couple of times. It was always Genevieve who was ahead of all of them by at least 30 seconds. She always finished with her laps before them and would just stand there and not even be winded. 

Why the hell was she in the workout room? Didn’t she realize this area was for WRESTLERS only? Scowling darkly, Roman stalked over to the military press and decided he needed to pump some iron to calm his raging body down. Why the hell did the WWE allow Diva-wannabe’s in their facility. FCW was supposed to be for upcoming WWE superstars, not princess Divas with a large chip on their shoulder. Roman didn’t know why he loathed Genevieve so much, but something about her just rubbed him the wrong way. 

Maybe it was the fact she’d been in FCW longer than him and she thought the sun shined out of her ass. At least that’s what he thought of her. Shaking his head, Roman placed his max weight on the bar and sat down, shoving his ear buds in his ear as rap music blasted through his ears. He had to do something to keep his focus off of Genevieve before he ended up walking over and pushing her off the treadmill. He wouldn’t mind if she landed on her pretty face, maybe then she’d realize the sport of professional wrestling wasn’t a joke. 

Roman’s family went generations back in the company, which included his father Sika who happened to be one half of the tag team The Wild Samoan’s along with his Uncle and dad’s brother Afa. Then there were his twin cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso plus their father Rikishi. His older brother Matt used to wrestle under the name Rosey. Then his more popular cousin Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson. He was doing very well as a Hollywood actor and they kept in contact every once in a while. There were a few more cousins and relatives that were wrestlers in other countries.

Roman hadn’t always wanted to be a professional wrestler, but the sport was in his blood and the calling had been too strong. He was originally in the NFL and played for the Minnesota Vikings, but they quickly gave him the axe. The Jacksonville Jaguars gave him a chance with their team and Roman had been successful, but deep down he’d always felt like something was missing. He soon left the Jaguars and played for the CFL -Canadian Football League- He went to a team called the Edmonton Eskimos in 2008 and played for them until 2010. 

Then he had a tryout with the WWE, passed with flying colors and was signed to a developmental contract in July 2010 – 3 months ago. Genevieve had been here since the beginning of the year and still hadn’t been called up to the big leagues, so it made Roman wondered why she even bothered sticking around. She wasn’t anywhere near good enough to go to the WWE roster and the sooner she realized it, the better off she’d be.

After 25 reps, Roman finally set the bar down and looked down at his body, which had a fine sheen of sweat caked on it. He had lifted over 450 and with 25 reps it definitely took a toll on him. Roman needed to release some frustration though and pumping iron always did it for him. Still, he could smell the gardenia scent emanating from Genevieve and it lit his blood on fire. It had since the first moment he met her, laid eyes on her and he did not want to feel anything for the princess. Corey Graves had told everyone what happened on his one date with Genevieve and how she shot him down after teasing him all night long. She practically begged him to fuck her and then backed out at the last minute. She was nothing but a cock tease and he didn’t have time for sluts like her.

Roman would’ve put her head through a wall if she did that to him because he did not appreciate a cock tease. And that’s what she was doing right now with her voluptuous breasts bouncing with every step she took on the treadmill. Her body glistened with sweat and her tongue kept snaking out to wet her lips. If Roman didn’t leave soon, he would end up attacking her and neither one of them wanted that.

Genevieve was pulled from her thoughts as someone nudged her. Her jade eyes opened as she saw Seth Rollins standing in front of her treadmill and hit the stop button as he stuck his tongue out at her. She skidded to a halt laughing as she started to fall only to have Seth catch her in his arms and scoop her up. 

Seth smiled. “You’ve really got to stop falling for me Gen.”

Genevieve laughed as she patted his cheek softly. “To what do I owe this visitation from my bestie?”

Seth chuckled. “God don’t say that too loud. I’ve got a reputation to protect.”

“I’ll remember that the next time you get drunk and fall asleep on my couch naked.”

Seth groaned. “Three times that happened! I knew you would use it against me eventually.” He chuckled. “William wants to have a meeting something about a schedule change for the matches this week.” Seth placed her on her feet gently as he squatted down. “C’mon I’ll give you a lift.” He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he stood up and hooked her long legs with his arms as he carried her piggy back towards the ring where everyone was meeting. She was 5’9” not a normal height for a diva. Most of them were 4’9” to 5’5”. Genevieve was definitely one of the tallest. 

Hearing they had a meeting with William Regal out in the ring, Roman immediately headed out after Seth and Princess Genevieve, snorting. He knew they were fucking. There was no way a man and a woman could be that friendly without something happening behind closed doors. She was a whore just like every one of her friends in FCW. Genevieve had to pretend she was a goody two shoes and she could do no wrong. Someone had to knock princess down a peg or 3 and Roman decided he’d have to be the one to do it. They arrived out at the ring area and he stood off to the side while Seth and Genevieve bantered back and forth with each other. That was until William held his hand up and began to speak.

Genevieve knew about the rumors that Corey had spread. She wasn’t stupid. She just wished she could set the record straight. She knew he’d deny anything she said and at this point no one but the two of them knew what really went on during their date. She still felt dirty from it and it had been almost five months ago. She’d been steering clear of other wrestlers who asked her out and refused to go out with any of them anymore. It just wasn’t going to end well. They’d think she was easy and she would prove to them just how WRONG they were. Once she and Seth got down to the ring they were pushing and smacking each other around. When Sophia showed up she joined Genevieve with pushing Seth around. But they stopped as William showed up. 

“Okay everyone thank you for coming together so quickly.” Williams English accent filled the space. “I’ve only got a few changes to make right now. Genevieve, my dear you and Sophia will be facing off tonight; so try not to make each other laugh in the ring. I know you two can’t help yourselves.” Genevieve and Sophia bumped fists as they smiled. “Roman, you and Seth will be tagging against Corey and Bo (Dallas). Those are the two changes, everyone else stays the same. Have fun and be safe in the ring tonight everyone. We’ve got 2 hours to show time.”

Genevieve scoffed. “Man why they gotta put me in the ring with a bitchy diva.”

“Yea, why they gotta put you in the ring with a bitchy – HEY!” Sophia pointed at her friend. “You better watch your back.” Sophia said in a menacing voice.

“Why what’s it doing?” Genevieve looked behind her.

Seth chuckled at their banter as he jumped down from the ring apron before helping each of the girls down as well. “Good luck tonight ladies.” His eyes went to Genevieve. “See you after the show hot stuff.” He chuckled when she blew raspberries on his cheek and shoved his head to the side before laughing up the ramp with Sophia as he shook his head. Seth chuckled as he wiped his cheek off; still shaking his head.

Not only did Roman have to tag with the princess’s lover boy, but her bantering with Sophia was sickening. What the hell did they think this was a game? Well it was - a very dangerous game. Roman was all for women wrestlers and even saw potential in Sophia, but not Genevieve. She was too small, not built enough and didn’t know her head from her ass in the ring. He saw the way she wrestled and it was horrible, in his eyes anyway. 

Nodding at Corey and Bo, he walked over to them to discuss the strategy for the match, not surprised when Seth joined moments later. They went over what would happen; having to think up their own matches and Roman decided it was time to send a message to Seth regarding Genevieve. If he knew what was good for him, he’d stay away from the princess before she dragged him down the same way she had Corey.

Seth stood and nodded as the four of them all went over the match. No one really realized what kind of lady Genevieve was. He was actually in the middle of moving. He’d sold his house and was moving into another but it wasn’t ready it will had about 5 months before it would be ready he just didn’t know his current house would sell so fast. Genevieve opened her condo up to him and he took over her spare bedroom. Sophia lived directly next door and they often sat on the beach tanning together. 

She really was a great friend to have in your corner. He could strangle Corey Graves for what he’d done to her. Genevieve never said what Corey had done; he knew it was bad but she kept her lips sealed about it. Seth feared if he ever did find out he would kill the little maggot. Once they finished he could tell Reigns had something on his mind. He raised a dark eyebrow. “Something you want to say?”

“Nope, looking forward to the match, kid.” Roman winked; ignoring Seth’s scowl because he absolutely loathed being called that and took off to get ready for the tag match that night.

Corey shook his head, a smirk curving his lips. “He wanted to tell you watch your back when it comes to Genevieve. She’s a cock tease man and she won’t give up the goods to you, no matter what you do.” He’d taken her out on a relatively nice dinner and dancing, which she didn’t much care for. Then they walked on the beach since they were near the ocean at the time for a show. 

Corey tried making a move on Genevieve and she pushed him away, saying she wasn’t nearly ready for that step. But her short skirt and barely there top definitely said something different and spoke volumes, so Corey tried forcing himself on her – only to get a knee to his balls. Genevieve took off and Corey decided to spread rumors about them together just to piss her off, which worked. “See you out there.” He walked away to find his tag partner, who also tried taking a crack at Genevieve and was shut down instantly.

Seth wanted to jack Corey right in his jaw. One of these days he was going to get the truth from Genevieve and then he would beat the shit out of the little asshole and then go to William and Dusty and have his ass terminated. Shaking his head; why did people have to be so close minded? He loathed people who told nothing but lies and spreading rumors was the same fuckin thing.

Seth officially couldn’t wait until he got in the ring with Corey Graves later.


	2. Suspension & Pain

Chapter 2 - Suspension & Pain

Genevieve sat laughing in the dressing room with Sophia as they got ready for their match. She had on red plastic shorts with the red knee high wrestling boots, and a red plastic tank top that helped keep everything in place. Her waist length auburn corkscrew curls were pulled into a high ponytail as she sat with the make-up lady Gina. Sophia was sitting next to her waiting for her make-up to get done as well.

Sophia was next to her in black sequence shorts and top, even her elbow and knee pads had sequence. Her dark honey blonde hair that went to the middle of her back was left down and Sandy the hair girl was putting soft curls in it. “Did you see those looks Reigns was giving you in the ring earlier when William was switching up the matches? What a dick.”

Gen shrugged. “You know I’m over his bullshit. He’s been here for three months and thinks Corey Graves is going to tell him the truth. Corey is only sucking up to him because of all the famous people Roman has in his family. He doesn’t know who his friends are or his enemies.” She stated with a roll of her eyes as she felt herself getting jittery.

Genevieve always got butterflies in her stomach before matches. She and Sophia were sitting backstage talking through the match as they were stretching. Genevieve stretched her arms up and over her head popping both of her shoulders and started leaning back further and further before her hands touched the floor into a backbend stretching everything out; before flipped herself over onto her feet. 

Gen’s music was cued up and before she knew it her and Sophia were wrestling around and beating the crap out of each other. Sophie whipped Gen into the ropes and clotheslined her to the matt and tried for the cover. “Oh god, I think you smashed my boob.” She mumbled as she kicked out.

Sophia smirked as she hit her muffled laugh in Gen’s side when Gen put her in a headlock and flipped her over and head locked her into the mat wrenching her neck. “Oy wench take it easy. I didn’t mean to do anything to your boobies to make them get up and leave.” 

Genevieve finished off Sophia and got the three count. As they walked back to the back William congratulated them both on an excellent match.

Roman had to admit, only to himself of course, that the match between Sophia and Genevieve was damn good. Very well put together and a good outcome that made both competitors look good. It was probably one of the best matches that would be put on that night. Shaking his head, Roman couldn’t believe he was actually complimenting Genevieve mentally. He would never do it to her face because then she’d get an ego and her head was already blown up enough as it is. 

Wrapping his wrists, Roman looked down at his skin tight black wrestling trunks to make sure his ass cheeks weren’t hanging out unlike last time. How embarrassing! He groaned at the memory of everyone laughing at him when he came backstage his first night in the company. His tights had ridden up the crack of his ass and NOBODY had let him live it down. Though, one growl from Roman and they kept their humor to themselves unless they had a death wish.

Genevieve knew Seth was pissed. And it really didn’t take a genius to figure out why. She pulled him a side before his match. “Look at me Seth.” It was a command not a request. “Do NOT! I repeat do NOT do anything that will endanger your career at FCW. Right now your career is more important than the idiots who spread rumors. I’m a big girl and I’ve got thick skin and I can defend myself to any asshole who wants to smart off.” She smiled softly as she winked at him. “Good luck.” She watched as he nodded before she went over and stood with Sophia. They always watched Seth’s match before going back to the locker room.

Sophia couldn’t help but admire Seth’s tightly wound muscle bound body in those cute little white leather looking wrestling trucks and the matching wrestling boots. When he’d first got there he died a quarter of his raven shoulder length hair on the right side of his head blonde. Her ocean blue eyes followed his cute little ass as he went through the curtain of the gorilla pit.

Seth was still pissed about what Corey said. He wanted to annihilate him in the ring tonight. And he wanted to do it for Genevieve. She didn’t deserve what he’d been doing to her. No one ever deserved being treated that way. She wasn’t some piece of trash you could just throw away whenever you didn’t want her anymore and then go garbage picking when you wanted her around. She was a human being and she had thoughts and feelings and she deserved to be treated like a lady. He stood back stage next to Roman as he flexed his hands and popped all of his knuckles as he watched Corey and Bo playing it up in the ring. “God I want to punch a hole in that kids fuckin head.” He said to no one in particular.

Roman raised a brow and noticed just how pissed off Seth was, knowing it was because of Corey’s mouth. He knew better than to talk about the princess around Seth because they were good friends. He chose his spots and decided he wouldn’t talk shit behind the princess’s back. He’d simply say it to her face. 

They headed out to the ring and Roman wasn’t surprised when Seth demanded to start off the bout. He had no problem with it and simply stepped back through the ropes, the bell ringing. In no time flat, Seth had knocked Corey completely unconscious with his finishing maneuver, destroying him within a matter of minutes. All Roman did was stare at a livid Seth as he pinned Corey’s shoulder for the 3 count. 

“Well so much for helping you out.” Roman muttered, standing in the middle of the ring and watched as Seth scowled, storming to the back breathing heavily. What the hell just happened?

Sophia’s mouth was hanging open. “What was that shit?” She looked at Genevieve who shook her head. She turned and headed to the locker room. “See ya in the back.” She knew Gen was going to scold Seth like a wounded dog.

Genevieve stood with her hands on her hips as she shook her head at Seth. “What the actual fuck was that?” She asked when Seth came through the curtain.

Seth smirked. “It was payback and it was sweeter than revenge. Maybe he’ll learn to keep his mouth shut.”

Genevieve shook her head. “Seth I already told you I can handle myself. Corey Graves is an ass clown. Do not let him fuck with your head. Your match was supposed to be 20 minutes long. It was BARELY ten and Roman didn’t even get a chance to do anything in the ring. How’s he supposed to show case his talents if you’re too busy being pissed off? William and Dusty are going to skin you alive for fuckin with the program. Go shower and cool off and then you need to go see William and Dusty. And you need to apologize to Roman.” She watched as he growled and walked away. 

She looked over and her deep jade eyes locked with dark grey ones. Roman looked pissed. “I’m sorry about Seth. He seems to think he needs to exact revenge on anyone who’s hurt or annoyed me.” Genevieve turned to head back to the locker room so she could shower and go home. She was ready for a long nap.

Why the hell was Genevieve apologizing to him for Seth’s actions? It wasn’t her fault the idiot decided to jump script and completely demolished Corey. Granted, he did it because of her, but that was beside the point. He looked up when William and Dusty walked up to him, immediately holding his hands up. “I had nothing to do with what happened out there.” He stated wanting to make it clear Seth was on his own.

Dusty eyeballed the young man for a minute or two, finally nodding. “Very well, Seth will have to be fined. Luckily, the crowd doesn’t mind a little change and sometimes that has to happen. Sometimes, that’s what’s good for business.” He clapped Roman on the back with a small smile. “You’re off the hook. Come on William, we gotta take care of some business with Seth.”

William nodded, following the American Dream down the hallway to find the younger man.  
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve shook her head. “You knew they were going to fine you for being so stupid.” She stated as she drove herself, Sophia and Seth to the arena. 

“I figured they’d fine me but I didn’t think they would suspend me for two events.” Seth stated in a dumbfounded voice from the back seat as he crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. 

Sophia turned around and gave him a look. “Are you for real? You gave Corey a severe concussion. He’s going to be sidelined for at least a couple of weeks. Of course they suspended you.” Sophia scoffed as she turned back around shaking her head in total disbelief. “You’ll be lucky if Reigns doesn’t whoop your ass for cutting his match short.”

Seth shook his head. “I already apologized to him for fucking up his part. He threatened me and thinks I’m out of my mind and also thinks me and Genevieve are getting it on.”

Genevieve groaned as she pulled into the parking lot. “Great, now I can’t have a male friend unless I’m fuckin him?” She was highly disappointed but she really shouldn’t have been all that surprised. She felt like she was in grade school dealing with idiots again that used to make fun of her accent. “Idioti!”

Sophia giggled. “Hey I didn’t have to speak Italian to understand that one.” As they piled out of the car and walked inside going to the gym first.

Roman was already there and had done several reps, after having a meeting with Dusty and William regarding what happened with Seth. He wanted to knock the little moron’s head off his shoulders for the stunt he pulled. Not getting any ring time meant Roman would never have enough experience to go to the big leagues, which was his ultimate goal. Dusty and William wanted to give it another go with Seth and Roman, assuring him Seth wouldn’t lose control again. They wouldn’t be going against Corey either because the man was out for a month with a severe concussion. 

Working on his agility in the ring, Roman currently did a workout that Dwayne showed him when he first decided to get in the company. There were different levels of blocks with different heights and Roman had to jump on all of them. It would help with his agility in the ring, especially when he leaped over his opponent’s head. Even with how big as he was, Roman could do it and decided to work on that for his workout that day.

Genevieve walked over to the chin up bar and pulled herself up and put both legs over the bar and hung upside down for a minute. Watching Roman Reigns as he was jumping the blocks across the room was impressive the man had a body for days and an ass so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it. 

She sighed heavily as she pushed her earbuds in and put on some more Three Days Grace. It was her favorite rock group to work out too. She had it as loud as it would go. She wasn’t exactly happy with the way her midsection looked so some suspended upside down sit ups would do the trick and then she get some treadmill time. Running always helped her think better. She’d seen Corey walking around the arena like a lost puppy. He couldn’t wrestle but they would have him doing promos and stuff. She almost felt bad for him; almost, but not really.

Roman looked over and watched Genevieve doing sit-ups hanging upside down, wondering what the hell she did that for. Then again, she did try to work out like the rest of the boys in the back. She honestly thought she could hack in the ring with the rest of the boys like him. 

Roman snorted, stepping away from the blocks coated in sweat. He wasn’t done though, stretching his arms and decided to do some weight lifting. Setting the weight at 450, Roman sat down and gripped the handles, beginning to pull the bars down as his muscles flexed and rippled with every movement. He worked his legs and now it was time for strength training with his arms. Then he would move to the treadmill for more cardio before calling it a day. All the while, his grey eyes never left Genevieve, stealing glances of her every couple minutes.

Genevieve could feel eyes on her and could almost tell who it was without even looking. She let herself hang upside down for a few minutes as she gathered her breath. Her abdominal muscles were on fire, but she loved to FEEL the burn. Her jade eyes landed on Seth and Sophia. It had been no secret that they had the hots for each other, but they were keeping whatever they had under wraps. She watched as Sophia held down his feet as he was doing sit ups and making faces at her; making her giggle and laugh. They really were perfect for each other. 

Genevieve grabbed the bar and flipped herself over and landed on her feet. She was about to walk over to the treadmill when she saw the only available one was next to Roman Reigns. There was no way she was going to jog next to him. As she walked around the corner to get some water she was grabbed and yanked a side. Her eyes scowled. “And the hits just keep on coming. What do you want Graves?”

“I bet you’re happy your idiot boyfriend took me out for a few weeks. You should tell him to watch his back or something bad just might happen to him or you.” Corey sneered out.

“I’m going to be real nice right now and tell you not to go threatening me. Seth can handle himself and I sure as hell can handle myself against a puke like you.” Genevieve spat out.

Corey chuckled as he backed her against the wall. “Don’t toy with me you little bitch or I’ll finish what I started on our date.” He warned as his eyes looked her body up and down. “It’s a shame you don’t want on the Corey band wagon like the other female fans. You’d be a fun trophy girlfriend to have.” His hand slid down her arm before it brushed against her breast, as soon as her nipple got hard and poked through her tank top he pinched it between his index finger and thumbnail as hard as he could, causing her to yelp. Three seconds later he felt the sting of her slap but didn’t see it coming.

Genevieve glared at him. “If you ever touch me again I’m going to kick you in the balls so hard they will get wedged in your throat and you’ll need one of the boys to give you the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge them.” She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes but she would allow him to see her cry. Her left breast was throbbing as well as her right hand from slapping him as hard as she could. She turned and left the gym.

“Okay, what the hell was that about?” Roman asked as Seth and Sophia walked over, raising a brow at a retreating Genevieve.

“I can honestly say I have no idea, but something tells me that asshole is up to his old ways again.” Sophia knew better and Genevieve would never threaten someone unless they deserved it, especially when it came to Corey. “He’s such a prick.”

“Looks like a lover’s spat to me.” Roman commented offhandedly, shrugging when Sophia glared at him and continued running on the treadmill. “They really need to keep that shit out of these places. People come here to work out and get away from their problems, not see others drama.”

“And now you’re an even bigger asshole.” Sophia addressed Roman before storming away and headed out; hoping she could catch Genevieve.

Seth was seeing red as he scowled at Roman. “Dude you really need to grow the fuck up and start acting like you are the descendant of the guys who helped create WWE. You also need to learn the difference between the truth and bullshit you hear from the asshole that just got the taste slapped out of his mouth.” Seth spat out as he took off after Sophia and Genevieve. 

Seth didn’t know what was said or what transpired but if Graves put his hands on her he was going to do more than give him a concussion.


	3. Daddy Issues

Chapter 3 - Daddy Issues

Genevieve got to the locker room and locked herself in the bathroom as she stood in front of the mirror; tears were already streaking down her cheeks. The pain that was radiating through her left breast was almost too much to bear. Her shaky hands pulled the spaghetti strap down her left shoulder as she carefully pulled down the tank top and the sports bra that was made into it. She frowned at the sight staring back at her. 

There was at least a 1 inch cut above her nipple and it was bleeding; apparently graves had really dug his thumb nail into her. She just couldn’t determine how badly it was bleeding. She pulled her top back up and put a couple of gauze between it and her top so she wouldn’t bleed through it. She needed to see the trainer as she opened the door Sophia was standing there with Seth. “Don’t…Just – just don’t.” Genevieve high tailed it to Sam’s (trainers) office.

Once Sam got the story out of her and saw what she was talking about; his eyes widened. “Genevieve, you need to tell William and Dusty, there’s no way I’m going to let you wrestle tonight. But you need to tell them what he did.” He watched as she broke down in tears and begged him not to say anything and he finally conceded. 

He knew the rumors about her were always flying in the back and he also knew they were not true. She was actually one of the nicest Divas in the company and would even baby sit his two boys Dain 10 and Travis 8 when he and his wife needed a night out. He stitched her up as best as he could and would just tell William and Dusty she’d pulled a muscle in her shoulder.  
__________________________________________________________________

Sophia was waiting for her along with Seth as soon as Genevieve walked back inside the locker room. They knew something happened. The pain radiated in Genevieve’s face as much as she tried hiding it. Sophia looked at Seth and they both acted at the same time. Seth held Genevieve down on a chair while Sophia yanked the tank top Genevieve currently wore down enough to where they saw the bandage on her breast. “What the fuck? What the hell happened, Genevieve?” 

Sophia felt sick when Genevieve once again broke down and immediately shoved Seth away from her, pulling her into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry, but it was the only way to find out what that asshole did to you. I knew you threatened him for a reason. You should’ve kicked him in his balls and lodged them in his damn throat! Seth, get some ice NOW.” Sophia pulled back, staring into Genevieve’s red-rimmed eyes. “You NEED to tell Dusty and William about this. You have to, that asshole can’t get away with what he did, Gen.”

Genevieve shook her head as she pulled herself from Sophia’s arms and started pacing the locker room. “I can’t. There’s no way I’m going to allow this to get around to the guys in the back. Ever since Corey and Summer started spreading the rumors they’ve just been getting worse and worse and I don’t need something like this getting around to everyone it’s just going to make it unbearable to work and be around everyone.”

Seth was sick to his stomach and pissed off all together. And the worst part was he couldn’t touch Corey. William and Dusty had specifically told him if anything else happened medically to Corey at his hands they would rip up his developmental contract and he’d be going back to the Indy’s. 

At this point it would almost be worth it. 

Seth growled. “Gen you’ve got to say something to them. They have to do something to him. Now, I don’t know what the hell happened on your date with him because; well because you and he are the only two who know, but that…” He pointed to her chest. “That is fuckin disgusting and he needs to – he really needs to have his ass handed to him. If you won’t do something about it; then I will go take care of it myself.” Seth threw the door open and took off down the hall.

Sophia and Genevieve looked at each other and scampered off after Seth. Genevieve had to haul ass to catch up to him and jump in front of him. She put her hands against his chest. “Seth stop it. I’m already embarrassed enough.” He swatted her hands from his chest and accidentally ended up hitting her chest as well as she yelped and jumped away from him.

Sophia punched Seth in the arm. “You hit her – her…” She couldn’t say it as she pointed to Gen’s chest and watched as Seth rubbed the spot she punched. He knew she could hit hard.

“I just don’t want – I’m just – Just please stop.” Genevieve whimpered as she went back to the locker room and showered. She couldn’t leave because she had a promo to cut and was put on medical leave for a couple of weeks. She was squatting in the bathroom as she cried against the wall. She couldn’t believe how much it hurt.

They watched as she disappeared down the hallway. “We have to do something.” Seth stated as soon as Genevieve was out of earshot. “I know she doesn’t want them to know, but that goes too far. And Sam knows all about it, so Dusty and William can get confirmation through him if they don’t believe us. Corey can’t get away with that shit, Soph.”

“I know.” Sophia whispered feeling tears burn her eyes and let Seth pull her into his arms, knowing he was pissed off. She didn’t blame him a bit. “What if she hates us though?”

“Then we’ll deal with it. So are you with me?” When Sophia nodded, Seth kissed the top of her head and laced their fingers together, walking down the hallway toward Dusty and William’s office. 

Enough was enough; Corey had to pay for what he did to their friend by any means necessary.  
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve stood back stage in her jeans, red form fitting t-shirt and red sneakers. Her waist length corkscrew curls were down and loose. She was watching the monitor and watching the matches after she’d finished her promo. Her chest was killing her to the point of taking her breath away. She watched as Roman was warming up and getting ready for his match as she swallowed hard. 

She leaned back against the wall as another pain zipped through her breast. She was trying to figure out why she was still here. Why she didn’t just fold under the pressure and tell everyone to fuckin off and quit while she was ahead. She swallowed hard and pulled her fingers through her hair and knew the answer; because she seriously loved being a wrestler. She loved doing it all.

Roman couldn’t help noticing the pain etched in Genevieve’s face and wondered what that was about. Maybe the princess pulled a muscle or something – at least that’s what she told everyone who asked why she was on the shelf for a few weeks. He looked up when both Dusty and William approached her, stopping his bouncing and tried not to listen into the conversation. 

It was close to impossible not to though.

“Genevieve darlin’, can we talk to ya for a minute?” Dusty asked quietly, looking concerned along with William.

“What happened today?” William asked in his thick English accent. “You do realize if you don’t tell us what’s wrong, we will find out other ways. So coming clean is in your best interest.”

Dusty placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing tears brimming on her eyelids and shook his head at William. “Come on, let’s go down to my office and talk about this privately.”

Roman watched all three of them walk away and raised a brow, wondering what Genevieve had hid from them.

Genevieve lowered her head and cried as William wrapped an arm around her and walked her down to their adjoining offices. As soon as they walked in she saw Sam, Seth and Sophia sitting with guilty looks on their faces. She shook her head. She should’ve known Seth and Sophia would go behind her back. Sam was only there because of William and Dusty. 

William cleared his throat after steering Genevieve into a seat and handing her some tissues. “Okay Genevieve, we’ve already heard all the rumors about you and Mr. Graves, but we need your side of the story and then you also need to tell us what transpired earlier today in the gym.” 

They watched as she nodded and in a shaky voice began to tell them what had happened and what had been going on with several of the rumor spreaders in the FCW. Once she got to what had happened in the gym; William and Dusty both were sick to their stomachs to think someone would do that to another human being.

Genevieve had never felt more embarrassed as Sam walked in the office and went over the details of why exactly he’d put her on medical suspension. When they finally excused her; she stood and walked out of the office. Her eyes landing on Seth and Sophia. “I can’t believe you guys. I told you to just leave it alone.” Tears slid down her cheeks again. “Now everyone is going to know.” She disappeared down the hallway of the arena.

“Damn it, Gen!”

Seth stopped Sophia from going after her, shaking his head sadly. “Let her go. She’s pissed right now and has a right to be. We never did promise her we wouldn’t say anything, but she did ask us to let it go and we didn’t.”

“You two did the right thing by her.” Dusty said from behind, folding his arms in front of his chest. “That boy wouldn’t have stopped harrassin’ and abusin’ her if ya didn’t tell us what was goin’ on.”

Seth nodded, looking solemn. “What’s gonna happen to that piece of shit?”

“He will be punished and we will see to it he never makes it to the main roster.” William stated, promise in his tone. “Eventually he’ll quit on his own and go back where he came from. But we have no real evidence that he did it to her, so we can’t just go by her word. I hope you understand.”

“Excuse me.” Sophia whispered, walking away before she ended up kneeing William in the balls.

Seth did understand though and nodded at William, respecting the man along with Dusty, walking away to get ready for his match.  
__________________________________________________________________

It had been four months since the incident with Corey Graves. Genevieve wasn’t really all that shocked that William and Dusty didn’t do anything; they were however directed by Vince to do several things and when all was said and done, they slapped him on the wrist, fined him and took him off the main event card for a couple of months. But nothing else. Shocker Of Shockers. 

Genevieve had given the silent treatment to Sophia and Seth for a month; and once the rumors were running rampant all over the FCW locker rooms she added another month of silence to them. She’d never felt so embarrassed in all her life. Corey had told everyone what she accused him of and made her out to be some kind of liar. The sad part was Sam was fully prepared to throw the evidence up in everyone’s face but knew Genevieve didn’t want the pictures he had to take for evidence shown to God and everyone. 

She finally started to talk with Sophia and Seth again but she barely uttered a word to anyone else. Why should she waste her breath when Corey already made her out to be a liar?

2 months of pure silence from Genevieve was unbearable and she was more than happy to do whatever Genevieve wanted. Sophia didn’t regret what her and Seth did though, knowing it was in Genevieve’s best interest. She was just pissed nothing came of it and both Dusty and William didn’t do squat. They couldn’t though, not without Vince McMahon’s consent and that wasn’t happening. So basically everyone went about their everyday lives and both Sophia and Seth vowed to never speak of it again.  
__________________________________________________________________

It was late at night. Roman couldn’t sleep so he decided to work out to get rid of his aggression and frustration. Of course he heard the rumors about Genevieve and Corey, even knew what happened. Genevieve had put the moves on Corey and he ended up getting a little too rough with her. It was a lover’s spat, just like Roman thought. He kept to himself though, kept his thoughts and opinions to himself because he honestly didn’t need trouble. He had one goal and that was to be called up to the big leagues. Nobody, not even a princess, would get in his way.

Genevieve had been at the gym for the last hour. She was officially fed the fuck up with every rumor spreader in the company. She had a match tomorrow night with Summer and she was going to officially wipe the fuckin ring apron with her face. Genevieve had her hands wrapped with black tap and had been beating the heavy bag in the corner. A few times she’d hit it so hard she could’ve sworn she heard it say ‘ouch’. Sophia was nice enough to get up in the middle of the night and go with her to the gym. 

Sophia wasn’t even working out she was laying on the floor in the corner watching Genevieve pound the shit out of the heavy bag. “You do know; no matter how hard you hit that thing you can’t pound it into submission?” She asked with a smirk and laughed when Genevieve gave her the finger. She watched as Genevieve continued to punch and kick it and watched as it swung back and forth furiously. She was waiting for it to hit the floor and tap out.

Genevieve rolled her eyes as she stopped for a water break and noticed Roman Reigns had walked into the gym.

“Great.” Roman muttered quietly, wondering what the hell kind of fate this was and ran a hand through his long black hair, heading over to bench press. He had to work his arms and pumping iron would drain everything out of him; especially when he went to his max. He could hear Sophia talking, hearing something about her going to bed and the princess just continued beating the bag. 

Great. He sighed again. What the hell was he supposed to do? They were in a workout room alone doing their own things, but the smell of gardenias filtered through his nose. He groaned from low in his throat, shoving his ear buds in his ears and began his workout. Maybe she’d leave soon and then he’d have the whole room to himself, which Roman loved.

Genevieve knew Sophia was beat so she wasn’t too surprised or disappointed when she excused herself and went to bed. After about thirty more minutes she finally decided to call it quits. She sat down and wiped the sweat from her face, arms, neck and legs. She was going to shower when she got home and she would sleep like a baby for the remainder of the night. 

She stood up with her towel draped over her shoulder, with her car keys and cell phone in her hand she started to walk by Roman but stopped. She tapped his knee with hers and he pulled the ear buds out of his ears and gave her a nasty look. She held up her hands. “Look this is just an observation, but if you open up your holding stance on the bar, you’ll start using muscles you never knew you had. Seriously you’ll get more bang for your buck. Before I got into wrestling I was a trainer. You’re arms aren’t one solid muscle; there’s muscles under muscles under muscles. If you open your holding stance on the bar, do a few reps you’ll feel the burn and if you feel the burn then you’re using muscles you didn’t know you had before. It’s just a suggestion.”

“Just a suggestion, huh? Princess, I’ve been working out since the age of 15. I think I know how the fuck to work my arms.” Roman snapped, not appreciating her input since she sounded like a know-it-all. He wanted to cream her with a spear, stormy grey eyes darkening with barely contained rage. 

Racking the bar, Roman stood up and watched as she took a step back, squaring his massive shoulders. “Just who the fuck do you think you are anyway? I know you’ve been here longer, but you don’t have the SLIGHTEST fucking clue what it takes to be a wrestler. You’re a Diva, eye candy, a sex symbol and that’s all you’ll ever be. That’s all YOU will ever amount to be in this business. So take your fucking advice and keep it to yourself, I’m not interested. Or better yet, go tell Corey since you two are cozy these days, I’m sure he’d LOVE to get some advice from that sweet mouth of yours. Or even better yet, he’ll teach you how to properly use it.”

Genevieve narrowed her eyes at the ape in front of her. “It doesn’t really take a genius to figure out that I’m not with Graves, I never was and I never will be. He’s a disgusting pile of shit and only a TRUE fuckin idiot would believe that we are really together.” She shook her head. “It was only a suggestion. It doesn’t matter how long you’ve been working out. Working out changes and evolves every day, week, month and year. They figure out ways to make working out easier and better and give you more muscles and strength without you even knowing it.”

Gen scoffed. “God forbid you actually try it and prove me wrong right? Because a woman suggested it. It’s the 20th Century Mr. Reigns get out of the caveman years and back into reality. I didn’t train and work hard to get where I’m at by sitting on my ass and getting pedicures. I work my ASS off but you don’t see it; all you see is some slut standing before you because you believe rumors and bullshit.” 

She sighed heavily. “You know something Mr. Reigns I can’t believe someone who’s related to Sika is such an asshole. At least your father wasn’t as close-minded about women in the business when he was helping my uncle train me. You’re such a monumental douche bag.” She shook her head as she walked out of the gym and left knowing no amount of talking would ever be enough for him to get his head out of his ass.

Roman just stood there for what seemed like hours, gaping like a fish and couldn’t believe what he just heard. There was no way, NO WAY, his father helped train her! She knew his name though. Sika. Oh god, if she knew his father that meant she probably had his number and she’d call him and… 

“I’m so fucked.” He muttered, raking a hand through the top of his hair since it was slicked back in a low tail. What the hell was he supposed to do now? The princess had been trained by his own father…and Sika didn’t bother mentioning it! “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He growled, stalking over to the squats and began working his legs, refusing to let what she said get to him. 

Even though it already had.


	4. Dads & Uncles

Chapter 4 - Dads & Uncles

Genevieve sat backstage on an equipment trunk as she was thinking. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t stopped thinking about Roman. Seth and Sophia were pinching each other back and forth. “Are you two done?” She asked. 

Sophia giggled. “What’s got you so pre-occupied?”

Seth chuckled. “You didn’t tell her? She had a run in with Reigns when you left the gym last night. She gave him a piece of her mind when he got nasty with her and she spilled the beans.”

“Spilled the bean? You mean about Sika training you with your uncle?” Sophia asked wide eyed.

Genevieve chuckled as she nodded. “Yea.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. “I remember Sika talking about Roman and his older brother Matt when he was training me. Every time he mentioned them you could just tell he loved both boys so much. He was happy they both chose their own paths. I remember him calling me and yelling like a banshee in the phone when Roman signed his developmental contract with FCW. It was his proud papa moment. I can’t say I blame him. Roman is good. He’s really good. He’s going to find his niche and WWE will call him up and he’s going to kick a little ass.” She stood from the trunk. “I’m going to go get ready for my match.” She walked off down the hall.

Sophia looked at Seth confused. “Did she just…”

“Yup, I don’t believe it.” Seth blinked, wrapping an arm around Sophia’s shoulders. “So when are you going to tell her about us?” he leaned in and softly kissed the side of her neck.

“I don’t know…” Sophia mumbled, lowering her ocean blue eyes chewing her bottom lip. “I mean we’re all friends. What if us being together changes things? I don’t want anything to change.”

Seth nodded, understanding that. “Then we’ll just have to work extra hard to make sure that doesn’t happen.” He brushed his lips against hers and squeezed her side. “Come on, I want you to spot me while we work out.”

Sophia practically floated with Seth to the workout room, not believing they were finally together. Now they just had to decide if they wanted everyone and their mother to know or if they just wanted to keep it secret. Maybe once they both arrived in WWE they could tell the truth, but not until then.  
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve got changed into bright red shorts with pockets and a white belt and a white halter top that held everything in place. The hair people had taken a few of her curls and dyed them red just to give her normally raven hair a kick. Her red knee high wrestling boots completed everything. An hour later, she stretched out as she stood in the back with her face pointed up to the ceiling of the arena and her eyes closed. She was letting her subconscious drown out all the noise in the gorilla pit to get a sense of semi-calmness going. 

Just seconds after her adrenaline hit as she went out to the ring and decimated Summer. She was tired of being the nice one in the ring. She was tired of being nice to the bitch that helped Corey spread the rumors. As she walked back behind the curtain she could see Seth and Sophia standing there as she smirked. “I didn’t jump script. I just used a little more force than necessary.”

Seth chuckled as he pulled her over and kissed the top of her head. “It’s about time. I was wondering when your bitch side would melt away at your nice side to kick that whores ass.”  
__________________________________________________________________

Roman had watched that match, his eyes glued on Genevieve the entire time. He trained with his father and vaguely remembered an auburn corkscrew haired beauty showing up a few times a week whenever he finished. They really never crossed paths, but apparently she knew a lot more about him than he did her. That didn’t bode or set well with him. 

What the hell was his old man thinking training a snot-nosed princess like her? Sighing, Roman knew he had to talk to Genevieve to find out everything she knew about him and his family. He was a family man first and foremost, so if the bitch didn’t keep her distance, he’d have to set that right. However, he couldn’t help thinking how hot she looked decimating Summer in the ring or the fact her clothes hugged all of her luscious toned curves. Damn it, his mind just went directly in the gutter!  
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve could see it; she just didn’t understand why no one else could see it. Ever since she’d confront Roman he was acting strange; watching her very closely. Like she was going to get swallowed up by the Earth and disappear. She shook her head as she tried to listen to William and Dusty talking about how the following day they were going to have a special guest to come talk to them about training and what not. 

She stood in her red cargo capris and white form fitting t-shirt with the red sleeves. Her hair was down and she had red sneakers on her feet. She watched as they were all dismissed from training for the day. Everyone left the ring area and she stayed in the middle looking at the empty seats and empty arena. She smiled softly as she turned to leave but stopped in her tracks as Roman Reigns was staring back at her. 

“Something I can help you with Mr. Reigns?” 

“Yeah, you can tell me how the hell you know my father and my family. Because I also trained with my Dad and he never ONCE mentioned you. I remember seeing you, somewhat, but I didn’t think anything of it. So how the hell did you, of all people, get to train with Sika?” He rarely used his father’s name, but when it came to the business it was essential. “Do we know each other?” If she didn’t start talking soon, Roman would force her and his tone clearly implied what his mood was like. “Start talking, princess.”

Genevieve contemplated telling him to go fuck himself but the glare in his eyes let her know he was going to throw a hemi if she didn’t start talking. “It’s funny that you call me princess all the time; even though you use it in a derogatory way. I’m far from one and that was the nick name my uncle and your father gave me while training. My uncle had been training me here in Tampa and one day your dad walked in the building. One thing led to another and he started helping my uncle. I don’t know you I only knew of you, but I’ve met your brother; your dad talked about you and Matt a lot. The time you were training with him was when you were also doing the football thing. This is probably why we don’t know each other.”

Her uncle…who the hell was her uncle? 

Roman’s mind was reeling with all the different possibilities. Her uncle had to be some kind of legend in the business just like his father. “Probably…” He muttered, trying to wrap his mind around everything. “I just don’t understand why my father would agree to train a girl. I know he’s trained other guys in the business, but a princess like YOU?” He scoffed, shaking his head. “Whoever your uncle is, you better get down on your hands and knees and thank him because my father would never agree to train a girl unless someone convinced him to do so.”

Genevieve shook her head. “I love how you assume your dad would never agree to train a girl unless someone had to beg and plead him. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since I still find it hard to believe your Sika’s son. You two are completely different; night and day.” She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked along the straight lines of the ring letting her hand glide over the top rope. 

“My uncle was like a father to me; it was no surprise at how excited he was when I told him I was interested in the wrestling business. There were days when my uncle couldn’t train me so your dad asked if he could step in on the days when my uncle couldn’t. Matt would come with him and they’d train me together. It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed learning everything I could from them.”

“Wait, you know my brother?” Where the fuck was he and why hadn’t anyone told him about this wench? 

“Never mind, I don’t wanna know. I’m sure you fucked him too just like Graves and Rollins. I’m done talking to you. Stay away from my family, that’s your only warning. And for the record, I don’t give a fuck who your uncle is. He steps to me and I’ll knock his ass out. Don’t think I won’t knock your ass out either. You’re just a spoiled little bitch who thinks her shit don’t stink and the world revolves around your ass. Why didn’t you take a little initiative and actually step in the ring with your ‘so-called’ injury a couple of months ago? Because you can’t hack in the ring, that’s why.” 

Roman stalked away from her, completely pissed and irate at his family for keeping the fact they trained her behind his back. Since when did his family keep secrets? Growling and snarling, he went outside for some much-needed air. Matt had A LOT of explaining to do.

Genevieve shook her head. She didn’t understand what Roman’s deal was. He didn’t know her all he was going by was what the other wrestlers said. Had he just came to her and asked her; hell if anyone came to ask her she would’ve told them the truth. She wasn’t a liar or a whore. Hell her last boyfriend was 3 years ago, because he didn’t like the fact she was training to be a wrestler. She also didn’t understand why he was getting so upset about his father training her; it wasn’t like it was some kind of crime. 

She was completely disappointed in that whole conversation. She honestly didn’t have to open up and tell him shit but she did. Next time she’d opt for telling him to go fuck himself; she should’ve just stuck with her first observation. She shook her head as she walked out of the building and to her Jeep. It didn’t matter how thick her skin was. The hateful words still hurt. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Her head snapped up when she heard a growl and saw Roman standing there. She rolled her eyes as her phone rang. “Hey Unc…Yea I’m doing – I’m doing okay.” She got to her Jeep and left.

Roman watched her leave and felt a surge of anger course through him, making his fists clench tightly at his sides. Who the hell did she think she was? And who was this uncle? Snorting, Roman wished it didn’t bother him as much as it did. He was tempted to call his father and find out what the hell was going on and why he hadn’t been told he actually trained a girl? Didn’t he have a right to know? The Reigns’ never kept anything from each other, they were complete open books. 

Whipping his cell phone out, Roman dialed a number and waited for the person to answer, leaning against the wall of the arena. “Hey Matt, it’s your brother. Hey listen; do you know who Genevieve Hagar is?” When he confirmed it, Roman had to swallow his anger down. “Who is her uncle?” The cell phone slid from his fingers as soon as the name came out of Matt’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck.”  
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve stood in the ring with everyone else. She hadn’t really spoken to anyone since Roman blew up in her face the day before. She didn’t really have much to say. She’d enjoyed her conversation with her uncle and made him promise to come see her soon. She hadn’t seen him in a year and a half and missed him so much, but he never failed her and made sure to call her once a week to check on her. 

They had all finished up their group training early and had showered and were all in plain clothes now. She was leaning against the turn buckles with Seth and Sophia next to her. She could see Roman across the ring and was staying as far away from him as possible. She was worried if he said something to her she would lose it and slap the shit out of him, or possibly punch him so hard he’d have a bruise for days. She also wasn’t surprised when Roman’s brother called her the night before, she shook her head, and of course he thought she was lying to him; nothing new there.

Dusty and William walked down to the ring and looked at all the wrestlers in training. They got into the ring as everyone was lined against the ropes. Dusty smiled softly at everyone. “Our guest tonight has a long list of title reigns and wrestling companies that he was in. during his professional wrestling career. World Championship Wrestling (1991–1995), Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995), World Wrestling Federation (1995–2002) – He left the WWE for a bit and came back in 2003.”

William stepped up. “This is all very impressive. Every company he’s ever worked for has nothing but respect and admiration for this man. In 2009 he was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. And even though you might not recognize his accomplishments. You will always recognize his entrance music.”

As soon as the sound of glass shattering through the speakers, Genevieve’s head snapped up as she looked at Sophia and Seth, before her eyes turned to Dusty and William. “Are you serious?” She couldn’t even hide her tears as the guitar got louder and louder. She flipped herself over the top rope as she hopped down from the ring apron and stopped in her tracks. There he stood in his jeans, black sneakers and his signature ‘Austin 3:16’ black t-shirt. Genevieve couldn’t contain herself anymore and she took off and jumped in his arms. 

“Oh my sweet princess.” Steve held his niece he knew she was going to cry she always did when she saw him. He leaned down and she placed a couple of soft kisses on his bald head like always.

“Ladies and Gentlemen we give you ‘Stone Cold’ Steve Austin or better known as Steve Austin. He also happens to be Genevieve’s uncle.” Dusty stated.

He couldn’t believe this. Everything Matt told him on the phone was the truth. Stone Cold Steve Austin of all people was the princess’s uncle! Roman had really stuck his foot in his mouth and knew he had an ass kicking coming from Stone Cold; if Genevieve ever opened her mouth. Just the way they embraced; Roman could tell the man thought of her as more than just a niece, more like a daughter. Fuck, he really was screwed. Steve and his father were great friends.

Once Genevieve got her emotions and everything under control she was able to calm down and let her uncle get in the ring as he talked to them about injuries and making sure they took care of themselves because if they didn’t their careers wouldn’t last as long. He was answering their questions. He would answer anything they asked. That was just the way her uncle was. Fans he’d sit and make sure every one of them got an autograph or picture or whatever their hearts desired. He knew above everything else fans were job security. If they didn’t buy the ticket or watch the TV programs or even buy the memorabilia there would be no WWE. It was that simple. Once everyone was done with their question and answer session, Genevieve made sure to introduce her uncle to everyone. When she got to Roman she didn’t even have to introduce him.

“Gen, you know who this big sucker here is? Mr. Roman Reigns, Sika’s younger son. Geez kid I remember when you used to run around in diapers.” Steve said as he shook the young man’s hand. “I haven’t spoken to your father in a while how is he doing?”

Oh of course she knew who Roman Reigns was. Too bad her uncle had no clue what a little asshole he was. Her uncle would never find out either. She nodded as she smiled up at her uncle.

“Nice to see you again, sir.” Roman said in a deep baritone, one he hadn’t used with Genevieve yet and shook Steve’s hand. He just had to play the good guy part and everything would be fine. Genevieve sure did enjoy making him sweat, but Roman would get through this with flying colors. “My Dad is good, he went to the doctor a few months ago and they gave him a clean bill of health. Matt is on his way up the ranks, but his dedication for wrestling has faltered a bit. My Dad isn’t happy since his football playing son has done more than his wrestling son, but he accepts our decisions. How’ve you been? You have a very talented niece here.” He had to compliment her and didn’t mean a word of it, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Steve wasn’t stupid; he knew when someone was lying to his face. He nodded. “That’s good; your dad was always one to stay in shape. As I get older Genevieve’s always on my ass stay healthy.” He chuckled. “I talked to your dad a few months back and heard Matt was over in Japan wrestling; how is he liking that?” He wanted to pop this kid in the face and break his nose in all sorts of different ways, but he knew Genevieve was keeping it from him for a reason. Dusty and William had already filled him in on what was going on.

Did he really just lie to her uncle’s face? Now who was the liar? She clenched her hands into fists at her sides and she felt Seth take her arm and pull her away. “I’ll be right back unc.”

Seth looked down at Genevieve. “I saw that, you popped your knuckles when you made a fist what happened?”

“How can you tell someone is compulsively lying to your face? Ya know especially if their pants aren’t on fire?” She asked him.

Sophia giggled. “Would you like me to set Roman’s pants on fire to help point out the liar in the group?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Roman spoke with Steve for a few more minutes before they parted ways and he could just FEEL the hatred emanating from the man. Out of respect to Sika, Steve hadn’t ripped him apart, which Roman was grateful for. So the little bitch princess hadn’t told her Uncle what the big bad Roman Reigns did to her, eh? That was just great, Roman thought with a snort, shaking his head. 

He had to stay away from Genevieve and planned on doing everything he could to do it. She was nothing but trouble and if he wasn’t careful, she would completely wreck his career because of her Uncle. 

The more he stayed away from Genevieve, the better off they’d both be or else he’d end up knocking her head clean off her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5 - Just Another Day In Paradise

Chapter 5 - Just Another Day In Paradise

“Dad…”Roman was outside getting his ass ripped to shreds verbally by his father. 

“DON’T YOU DARE ‘DAD’ ME, ROMAN!” Sika scolded “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU’VE BEEN TREATING GENEVIEVE LIKE SHIT AND I WANNA KNOW WHY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH? I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND JUST WHO HER UNCLE IS NOW BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH IN HER LIFE, SHE CONSIDERS OUR FAMILY HERS AND WE LOVE HER! YOUR MOTHER IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HER! SHE IS A GREAT WRESTLER; SHE’S GOT MORE TALENT THAN TRISH STRATUS!” That was saying a lot considering everything Trish had accomplished in the WWE. “So you give me ONE good reason why I shouldn’t fly out there and kick the living hell out of you? Steve is PISSED and I have a good enough mindset to let him beat the tar outta you!”

This was unbelievable, but Roman knew he deserved getting a tongue lashing after all the horrible things he said to Genevieve. “I didn’t know…”

“Roman, I taught you to have more respect for women than that. You need to get your head out of your ass and apologize to her. I have ears all over that company and I ASSURE you, if you don’t make this right, I will personally fly down there and MAKE YOU.” Sika hung up the phone, pissed with his youngest son beyond belief.

“Goddamn you, Matt!” Roman growled, snapping his cell phone shut and stormed back inside the arena, grey eyes completely stormy and darkened with barely contained rage. His brother had an ass kicking coming his way. Though he wasn’t sure why he was blaming Matt; it was his own fault and he knew it.  
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve walked into the FCW arena; she felt sick to her stomach. She’d finally come to the realization that it didn’t matter how pissed off he got or how many times he could insult her or hurt her feelings; Roman Reigns was indeed in her brain and stuck to the middle of her heart. She rolled her eyes as she was pulled from her thoughts as she walked into the gym and found Seth and Sophia in the corner. Sophia was holding Seth’s feet down as he did his normal 100 sit ups.

She didn’t have a match tonight just a promo, and then she was going to watch Sam’s boys Dain and Travis. Travis was a bit on the shy side and Dain was completely out going. She walked over and sat down on the matt with Sophia as they talked back and forth. She could feel his eyes on her again glaring a hole in her head basically. She’d been staying clear of Roman since her uncle’s visit; it was all over the locker room that he thought she’d told him everything so naturally he was just as bad a rumor spreader as Summer and Corey. Roman was probably separated at birth from them. 

“Genevieve!!!” 

“GENEVIEVE!!!” Dual voices squealed.

Genevieve’s head snapped up in time to be tackled by two bodies. It was a good thing she was already sitting on the floor. She couldn’t help as she busted out laughing as she wrapped her arms around both and blew raspberries on both of their cheeks as they squealed out their laughter.

Genevieve laughed as she sat talking with the boys. Each laying with their heads on her lap. She ran her fingers through their hair as she questioned them about school. She’d been sitting for the boys for so long everything came second nature to her with them.

“Genevieve did you know I made the honor roll?” Dain asked.

“Yup, your dad told me. I’m very proud of you squirt.”

“What about me Genevieve? Are you proud of me too?” Travis asked quietly.

“What was that?” Genevieve asked. She’d been trying to get him to come out of his shy shell for a few months.

“Are you proud of me too?” He asked once again.

“A little bit louder…” Genevieve coaxed.

“ARE YOU PROUD OF ME TOO GENEVIEVE?” Travis yelled.

“Dang Travis!” Dain giggled.

Genevieve laughed. “Ahhhh There’s my mousey. Yes of course I’m proud of you too.”

Seth chucked. “I think you have your hands full with those two.”

“Nah! Nothing I can’t handle.” As she continued to talk and run her fingers through their hair. She could tell they were both full of energy and this was a good way to calm them down. “C’mon guys let’s get going if you want to see that movie.” She stood up as they each grabbed a hand and left the build for their night.

Roman watched the interaction with the two small boys with Genevieve and felt his heart twinge a little. What the hell was happening to him? He hated this woman, didn’t he? Of course he did! His cock was just taking the reins and Roman had to start thinking with the right head. His body wanted her, but Roman didn’t want anything to do with Genevieve emotionally or otherwise. She was Stone Cold Steve Austin’s niece for crying out loud! Like he really needed to fuck a legend’s niece, break her heart and have his head smashed in? 

No thanks. 

Roman walked away from the heartwarming scene, deciding to defy his father’s wishes. There was no way he was apologizing to Genevieve.  
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve shook her head as she jogged on the treadmill. She was laughing as she listened to Three Days Grace and was texting Matt back and forth; she and Roman’s older brother had stayed the best of friends and were constantly talking or texting. She couldn’t believe he was in Japan wrestling overseas. He told her it was fun but he was tired of the Japanese food. 

There had been severe thunder storms in the area and the arena was being rocked pretty hard. Naturally Roman would be in the gym the same time as her. Even when she spoke with Matt or Sika on the phone or through texting; she never spoke of Roman. She just wanted to forget he existed. Half the time she just pretended he wasn’t there, even though her brain and heart were rebelling against the rest of her. 

Genevieve was suddenly brought to a stop when the lights in the gym went out and everything else stopped working. “Shit.” She pulled her earbuds out and turned her MP3 player off. She stepped off the treadmill and looked through the glass walls and doors of the gym the whole arena was out and being as it was so late, they were the only two there. And being as the entire arena was an electrical lock system they were not only locked in the arena but they were locked in the gym together. Great. “Might as well get comfortable, it’s gonna be a minute.” She walked over and leaned against the wall and slid down. Thank God she had her phone and could at least still text Sophia, Seth and Matt. At least the security lights kicked on so they could move around without getting hurt.

“What the fuck?” Roman growled, not believing this was happening and immediately stopped his workout to survey the door. Sure enough, it was computer programmed and had locked both of them inside. “The hell I am.” He grunted, walking over to grab one of the 20 pound weights and threw it as hard as he could at the window. It bounced back and nearly connected with his foot, the windows too thick to break. 

“Son of a bitch!” He looked over at the calm princess with her phone and shook his head, figurative steam rolling out of his ears. Roman wasn’t sure if he wanted to strangle her or kiss the breath out of her. Damn it, where did THAT thought come from? “We need to find a way out of here, princess. Get off your fucking phone and help me.” He growled in a demanding tone.

Genevieve chuckled. “Take it easy Mr. Reigns. It doesn’t matter what I do on my phone you’re not getting out of this room until the power comes back on.” He growled at her and she stood up. “Look that glass is almost 3 inches thick and bullet proof. Every lock in the building is electronic. When the power goes out the security system takes over and locks the building down like Fort Fuckin Knox. Go ahead and keep growling at me. I don’t give a fuck. You’re not going anywhere until the power comes back on dickhead.” 

Genevieve rolled her eyes and walked back over and sat down again. “By the way, your brother says hi.”

Roman heard that, his grey eyes narrowing to slits. “What the fuck are you talking to my brother for?” He demanded, seeing the knowing smile on her face and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She hadn’t moved from her sitting position and that just pissed Roman off further. “Just what the fuck are you trying to prove, Genevieve?” 

He suddenly grabbed her upper arms and lifted her up on her feet, slamming her back against the wall. “ANSWER ME!!” 

For some odd reason, the thought of Matt touching Genevieve lit a fire within Roman that he couldn’t extinguish. His breathing was ragged and the anger radiated from his big body in huge waves that crashed against her. His head lowered to be eyelevel with Genevieve and he could see the fear in her jade eyes. “Answer me.” He repeated, this time in a soft rumble that came from deep in his chest.

Genevieve yelped out in pain when her back hit the wall. “Oh my God what the fuck is wrong with you?” She jerked herself away from him with a great deal of difficulty the man had power and strength on his side. “I’m not trying proving anything you asshole. I’ve been talking to your brother for the last hour; he’s in Japan working out. I told him the power went out and I was stuck in here with you. It’s not like I go out of my way to mention you. If you’re that put out about it, then call your brother and tell him to stop texting me. Because I refuse to be rude to someone I consider a friend.” 

Genevieve moved around a little and she could feel her back stiffening as she was trying to move Jesus Christ that hurt. She shook her head. “I don’t get you. You know since you started in this company you’ve been a complete dick to me. I never did a thing to you. I don’t talk shit, I don’t spread rumors about anyone; though God knows there’s enough assholes here doing it to me; yet you seem to think you know everything about me.” She took his hand and placed her cell phone in his hand. “You’re brothers calling you can take the call and tell him to stop all communication with me.” 

She walked into the bathroom needing a minute to calm herself down.

Roman stared down at her ringing cell phone, tempted to answer it and decided it was none of his business. Whatever Genevieve did with Matt had nothing to do with him. Or so that’s what Roman tried convincing himself. Setting the cell phone down so he didn’t crush it, Roman saw Genevieve go in the direction of the bathroom and squared his shoulders. 

They were going to get a few things straight since they were completely alone and there was nowhere for her to run or hide. Heading in that direction, Roman ignored her constantly ringing cell phone and entered the bathroom moments later, hearing the shower sprays going.

Genevieve cried to herself in the shower. What the fuck was wrong with him? She didn’t understand. She’d literally never done anything to him and he was always just so awful to her. She got herself under control and finished her shower once she got dried off and pulled her jeans, red sneakers and red form fitting t-shirt on. She heard the second door to the ladies locker room open and watched as Roman walked in. 

She looked over as she was crunching mousse through her auburn curls to keep them from frizzing and rolled her eyes. “What do you want from me? I keep to myself when I’m around you. I don’t talk to you unless I am absolutely out of my mind and want to hear you insult me. I don’t think I’m better than anyone else so how you got princess out of all that is beyond me. If you think I’m going to ignore a phone call from Matt or Sika you’re out of your mind. You believe every rumor you hear; I mean it would be different if just once someone came up and asked me and I could confirm or deny it, but I’m tired of defending myself to people who don’t matter to me in my life. So seriously what exactly do you want from me?” She didn’t know what else she could possibly do. She was literally at the end of her rope.

Watching her put mousse in her hair and hearing what she said just lit Roman on fire all over again. He walked over to stand right behind her, staring at her through the reflection and fought the urge to grab her hips. Roman knew he hurt her back when he slammed her against the wall and honestly felt remorse for it. He didn’t mean to use as much strength as he had. All he wanted to do was scare her. 

Roman inhaled her scent and heaved a shaky sigh, their eyes remaining locked in the reflection. “I don’t know.” He rumbled gruffly, no malice in his tone and slowly reached up to grab her upper arm, turning her around to face him. She was right, he did believe every single thing he heard about her because he honestly thought all she wanted was dick to get ahead in the company. “I’m trying to stay away from you too, keep my distance…and it’s not working. I find myself running into you all the time and it’s frustrating. So goddamn frustrating…”

Genevieve shook her head. “You’re frustrated?” She actually snorted. 

“How on God’s green Earth can you be frustrated? Are there a thousand rumors about you being some whore for an idiot who can’t wrestle worth a shit? Or maybe every time you get cornered by the same fuckin idiot you walk away with bruises and need stitches. Or you’ve got some guy insulting you left and right?” 

Genevieve sighed heavily. “I’m not giving up my dream to be a wrestler; I don’t care if there were a million rumors and a Billion little assholes and if you’re smart you won’t give up yours either. Because as much as I hate to stroke your ego right now; you’re good. You’re really good. I guess it doesn’t matter, well just stay away from each other. I won’t talk to you and you can keep your insults to yourself.” 

Roman didn’t know what to do or say to that, finding himself nodding. He agreed with everything she said and wanted her to walk away. But for whatever reason, his hand shot out as soon as she began doing it and pulled her back into his arms, grey locked with jade. What the hell was he doing? The smell of her intoxicated him and Roman found his arm winding around her waist. He found that she fit perfectly in his arms. And he found his mouth capturing hers in a toe-curling kiss that took both of their breath away.

Genevieve couldn’t believe she was allowing him to kiss her. They were pulled apart as the light came flickering back on and Genevieve stepped away from Roman; a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks. “What the actual fuck was that? You’ve been a complete dick to me since your ass got signed and now you kiss me?” 

Genevieve shook her head. “You’re a very confusing man Roman Reigns; a very confusing man indeed.” She turned and left the ladies locker room as she walked over and grabbed her keys, MP3 player and Cell phone noticing Matt had called a million times worried when she wasn’t answering her texts. She sent him a quick message to let him know she was okay and had forgotten her phone on one of the machines.

“FUCK!” Roman roared, slamming his fist as hard as he could right into the mirror, the glass shattering instantly. He didn’t care that his knuckle was bloody from the cuts from the glass or his hand pulsated with pain. What the actual fuck WAS that? Why did Roman just kiss Genevieve? He couldn’t figure it out to save his damn life and that just pissed him off further. 

Roman left the building, not surprised that Genevieve had hauled ass out of there and went back to his home. He had some serious thinking to do and it all revolved around a corkscrew haired beauty with a smart mouth and intoxicating scent.   
__________________________________________________________________

Genevieve stood in the ring as she stretched and was waiting for Summer Rae to sashay down to the ring. Clearly this wasn’t their first go round and definitely not their last. As soon as Miss prissy got her fake blonde ass to the ring they locked up a few times. 

The match had been slated for Gen to win. 

Apparently Summer Rae had other plans. Gen spun around as she saw Corey running down to the ring as he jumped up and got Gen’s attention; Gen walked over. “Corey, what the hell are you doing? This is a record match.”

Corey smirked. “Just helping out my girl Summer keep you distracted for a few minutes.”

A few minutes later a pain zipped up Gen’s back and her skull felt like it had exploded. Her hands grabbed the back of her head as she hit her knees and fell to her side in the middle of the ring. Spots filled her vision; before everything went black she saw Summer Rae standing next to Corey with a smirk on her face and a black metal chair in her hands.


	6. Sweet Dream Or A Nightmare

Chapter 6 - Sweet Dream Or A Nightmare

Jesus Christ! 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

He just let his temper get the best of him after witnessing Summer and Corey execute their plan on hurting Genevieve. Why did he suddenly care so much what they did to her? Normally he kept to himself and just did what he was there to do. For some reason watching Corey help Summer weld a metal chair at an unsuspecting Genevieve just pushed his buttons. His Samoan temper got the best of him and he plowed through both of them with a deadly double spear. 

His next thought after he speared his two co-workers was: Is Gen okay? 

He had definitely taken one too many shots to the head without a helmet while still in football. He shook his head as he stopped in front of the trainer’s office. He lifted his fist to knock when the door swung open and he looked down at Seth; he put his hands up in defense. After Summer hit her with a chair and her body crumpled to the matt he wasn’t surprised when Seth ran out to the ring with the trainers and he wasn’t surprised to have the two-tone haired man glaring back at him now either.

“What the hell are you doing here Reigns?” Seth snarled out. “I would think you’d be having a party with Summer and Corey.”

Ouch that hurt more than he thought it would; at the same time pissed him off too. 

“Why would I party with those two hyenas?” Roman growled out.

“After what they did you Genevieve; I’m surprised you’re not doing cartwheels up and down the fuckin hallway.” Seth spit out at Roman.

“I might not get along with Genevieve but those two breaking script on purpose to cause someone bodily harm is fuckin bullshit and I’ll have words with anyone who says differently; just like I’ll have words with anyone who tries to get pissed at me for going out there and shutting their little celebration down.” Roman huffed out he could feel his temper rising again. “If you’ll excuse me I’m going to check on Gen’s condition.”

Roman pushed past the somewhat smaller man but he did give him props for standing up to him after knowing his and Gen’s history. The problem was, ever since he’d kissed her he couldn’t get her out of his head. Genevieve had done a fabulous job of completely avoiding Roman; he did have to admit that. But the memory of the way her soft lips felt against his was not leaving his brain anytime soon. He was starting to finally see Gen wasn’t as bad as Corey and Summer had made her out to be. 

Grey orbs fell onto the auburn haired beauty lying on the table. She looked pale; she looked REALLY pale. “Umm, is she supposed to look that way Sam?” Roman asked the trainer, not taking his eyes off her limp body.

Sam was slightly surprised as the Samoan’s presence; he knew about their past as well and was slightly shocked he was there. “She unexpectedly got hit with a metal chair; I’m sort of surprised her head is still attached to her body and I’ll be even more surprised if she doesn’t have a concussion. I honestly think her back took more of the blow than her head. She might have a slight case of whiplash from the force of the hit.”

Roman pulled a stool up and sat next Gen. 

Why? 

He wasn’t sure he could answer that question; he wasn’t sure anyone could.  
__________________________________________________________________

Pain radiated through her head and down her spine as she moved around slightly. Her hand started to go to the back of her head when a large warm hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. 

“Don’t do that…” The deep baritone voice warned.

Genevieve knew that voice; her jade eyes slowly fluttered open as she threw her arm over her eyes as the light literally made her eyes feel like they were bleeding. “Ugh the light – please turn it off.” She whimpered.

“Okay it’s off.” The deep voice rumbled.

Gen moved her arm as her eyes opened again. They still felt like they were going to bleed but at least this time they didn’t feel like a screw driver was hanging out of both sockets. Her jade eyes looked to her left and were surprised to see Roman standing there. “R-Roman…?” She blinked a few more times trying to get some clarity into her vision. “What are you doing here?” She asked softly as she attempted to sit up.

“Don’t move until Sam’s has a chance to check you over.” Roman scolded. “And believe me I’ve been asking myself that same question since I sat down on this stool 10 minutes ago. It’s the same question Rollins asked me while he was leaving as I arrived…couldn’t answer it then either.” Roman sighed heavily. “I just wanted to come and check on you.”

Roman watched as Sam walked back into the trainer’s room and started checking over Gen. “Well?”

Sam looked from Gen to the large Samoan who actually had concern shining in his eyes. “She’s got a slight case of whiplash. She’ll be sore for at least a week and will have heavy bruising on her back, but she’s alive and won’t miss but a couple of weeks in the ring. You want me to call you a cab because you’re clearly not driving home.”

Gen started to answer when Roman shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll take her home.

Gen’s jade eyes widened as Roman’s words. “I’m sorry; What?”

“Just let me help you please.” Roman stated. He was surprised when she nodded and he took her hand and helped her sit up slowly. 

Gen sat in the ladies locker room as she gingerly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and packed her stuff back into her bag before she stepped into her flip flops and stepped out of the room, only to see Roman in his jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt that looked painted on. Damn his body was filling out fast with muscles. She had to exhale softly as she watched Roman reach out and take her bag in one hand with his and his free hand went to the middle of her back near her waist to avoid the sore sports on her back from the chair shot; he guided her through the halls to the parking lot.

“I can bring you back tomorrow or whenever to pick up your Jeep…Or Seth can.” Wow that left a sour taste in Roman’s mouth and he wasn’t even sure why.

Gen nodded as Roman stepped up to a navy blue four door Chevy Silverado extended cab and opened the passenger door. It was slightly high up even for her standing at 5’9; she let out a squeak when Roman gently lifted her up and placed her on the seat. She heard him chuckling no doubt to the surprised noise she made. It was nice to hear some sort of happiness from someone who was always scowling unless he was playing his cocky ring personal Roman Leakee. 

She watched as he walked around the front of the vehicle as she got herself belted in and tried to relax; well relax as much as her back would allow her too.  
__________________________________________________________________

Stepping out of the oversized truck, Roman walked around and pulled her into his arms princess style, feeling her head lull against his shoulder. 

“I can walk you know.” Gen stated; even if she was enjoying the warmth from his big body at the moment.

“Hush.” Roman grunted. Once inside her condo, Roman headed to Genevieve’s bedroom and gently set her on her feet; he could tell by the way she was gingerly moving about that her pain level was escalating. He didn’t much care for the pain shining in her eyes. “I know you don’t want me here, but it’s happening anyway. So can I get you anything?”

Genevieve shook her head as she crawled into bed on the hands and knees but stopped and kicked her sneakers off onto the floor before she sat with her back against the headboard as she pulled her knees up to her chest. “You can sit down if you want. The remote for the TV is on the night stand; watch whatever you want.” She leaned over the side of the bed and dug in her bag as she grabbed an Ibuprofen 800 that Sam had given her for the pain and her water bottle and took the large horse looking pill. 

“I never said I didn’t want you here. I quite enjoy having company and enjoy having someone around when I don’t feel good more so; no matter who it is.” She watched as he walked around and sat with his back against the headboard. She shivered and grabbed the little red throw blanket and covered her arms and torso with it as her hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt when a pain slid down her spine.

Roman could tell she was cold and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him; he flipped through the channels idly. Having Genevieve against him and the fact she didn’t mind he was here completely boggled him. “So are you sure I can’t get you anything? You name it and I’ll do it, no questions asked.”

Genevieve shook her head slowly as she curled further into his body. She couldn’t get over how big he was compared to her. “I really want a hot shower or hot bath, but if I can get my headache to go away and get my back to stop hurting; I’ll consider myself breaking even at this point.” God he smelled really good and surprisingly enough his cologne wasn’t messing with her senses. “I have lunch meat in the fridge if you get hungry and want a sandwich.” She knew he had to be getting hungry. 

“Thanks and I’m not hungry right now. I’m more focused on you.” Roman winked down at her, hating that she was really in that amount of pain. He had to rectify that somehow, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. It would be late, but Genevieve would have the time of her life once she felt better and Roman would be responsible for it. Roman was a man of ideas and boy did he have quite a few cooking up in his brain. “Are you hungry? I could go make you a sandwich if you want.”

Genevieve shook her head. “Nah I’m not trying to eat when I have a headache from whiplash or I’ll get sick and puking plus headache equals migraine.” Genevieve sighed softly. “If you don’t feel like a sandwich I can always make you something. I love cooking.” She somehow burrowed more into him. His body heat was amazing. “What are you a furnace? Seriously. If you stay this warm I might have to replace my electric blanket with you during the winter.” She mumbled softly. She was completely comfortable and completely content. She was awake but there was something about the whole situation that just felt – nice.

“During the winter in Florida?” Roman laughed when a blush crept across her cheeks, both of them already knowing winter didn’t exist in Florida, especially where they were. “I’ve been told a few times how much body heat I have. If it gets to be too much, just tell me to back off and I will.” He wouldn’t mind being her furnace for the rest of his life. Roman blanched as soon as that thought popped into his mind. He had it bad for this woman and if he didn’t do something about his attraction soon, he would end up doing something both of them would surely regret. “You’re staying your little ass in bed. I can cook something if I get hungry.”

“Hey! When it’s rainy it gets cold.” She tried to argue with him about it but just couldn’t help but giggle into his chest. She looked up at him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to cook something? I seriously don’t mind. I love cooking. Hell I cook better than I wrestle and cooking I can do with my eyes closed.” Genevieve felt his arm tighten around her. “I could try cooking some Samoan food; I’ve never tried it yet. But I can definitely give it a shot. Your mom said she wanted to teach me.” She laughed softly as her head returned to his chest.

“Lord, my mother already wants to teach you how to cook?” Roman shook his head, though the smile never left his face. “Looks like you’re locked into the Reigns family and we are a crazy bunch.” Roman continued to flip through the channels until he stopped on ESPN. 

“Listen, while I’ve got you here snuggling against me and laughing, I just wanna say I’m sorry for believing what others have said about you. The more I’ve talked to you, even though you’ve handed me my ass several times, I’m starting to realize just how full of shit Graves was. And you can be sure he will pay for whatever he did to you.” He loved the sound of her giggling.

“It’s okay ya know – people are going to believe what they want to believe it doesn’t matter if the truth is there or not. You’re forgiven. Graves knows what he did and he also knows what I think of him. He just doesn’t care because he’s an ass.” Genevieve shook her head. “And you’re mother’s been trying to teach me how to cook Samoan food for years. I made a deal with her that I’d teach her how to do Italian if she taught me Samoan; just haven’t had time to get down to Pensacola to see her.” 

Roman looked down. “Can I ask you something Gen?”

‘You just did…” Gen answer before she looked up and smirked. “Sorry – my smart ass side is coming out. You can ask me anything you want, but I reserve the right not to answer until I want to.”

“What happened with you and Graves? Everyone says you guys used to be close and then one day you were giving him the silent treatment and he was talking shit and spreading rumors with Summer.” Roman asked; he’d been curious since he’d heard about everything.

Gen nodded. “Yea, we actually got signed together and started at the same time and we got really close. We started out as friends and it just started to grow into something more. So he asked me out on a date and I accepted. It was very nice we went to dinner on the boardwalk and then went for a walk along the beach. We stopped walking as we talked and took in the beauty of the moonlight bouncing off the ocean. He turned me to face him and leaned down and kissed me.” Gen closed her eyes as she remembered the memory.

“Suddenly it was like wild kingdom mating season and he was grabbing my breast and my rear and I pulled away and told him I wasn’t going to sleep with him and that pissed him off. Apparently payback for suck a great date was me allowing him to screw me on the beach.” Gen shook her head negatively. “He wasn’t too keen on the word no and pushed me down into the sand and was trying to force himself on me. I bit his tongue, he slapped me across the face and I kneed him in the balls; then left him a moaning groaning pile of shit as I went home. The next day it was all over the locked room how I’d begged him to ‘give it to me’ and backed out at the last second.”

Gen shrugged. “I’ve been called everything from a whore to a cock tease. There are only two people who know what happened that night me and him…well and now you too I guess. Everyone else likes to speculate or believe his bullshit. It won’t do me any good to get pissed at the things he’s said because no one wants the truth; they’d rather believe the lies. They are a bunch of narrow minded fucktards.” She moved around slightly. “I’m going to go get a warm bath; stay as long as you’d like.”

Roman watched as she disappeared into her bathroom shutting the door behind her. He couldn’t stop the scowl from forming on his face and now suddenly wanted to rip Corey Graves’s spine through his ass. It was going to take a lot of control on his part to keep him from making that happen.  
__________________________________________________________________

Gen sat in the bath tub and her mind was still stuck on stupid after Roman’s kiss and she kept dreaming of his lips against hers every night. Now he was suddenly acting protective over her and she wasn’t sure how to handle that. She did have to admit though only to herself; protective Roman was definitely more fun than insulting Roman.

To her all of this was a sweet dream or a nightmare; either way it was never ending.


End file.
